Oneshot: Goodbye My Friend
by Mail And Mihael Keehl
Summary: He only saw him once and it was enough to draw him into his life. But L states that he shouldn't go near him. Mello decides to go ahead anyway. CHARACTER DEATH.


**A/N: I was looking through Aarinfantasy gallery and came upon a picture of Mello, L and Near with no Matt and then an idea occurred to me. This idea was produce into the fic you see before you. Hope you like it! I don't own Death Note or any of its characters. Just this idea. Now on with the story!**

--

One autumn afternoon, Mello and Near was tagging along with L and they were taking walks around the Wammy Orphanage. Out of the corner of his eye, Mello spots a little red head in the corner of the game room playing a game boy in his hands. He tugged on L's shirt, catching the older man's attention. The blonde points into the room and asks if he could be friends with him.

" No, you shouldn't be his friend, Mello."

" But why?" Mello wonders at his idol.

" Just leave it alone," L states continuing down the hall. Mello stops and looks over at the red head whose goggles lay limply around his thin neck, eyes dull. He looked like he needed a friend. Biting his lip, Mello ran to catch up with Near and L.

--

That night in the dining room, Mello caught sight of the red head once again. He was sitting on the other side of the table at the end, eating slowly and very little. The red head got up suddenly, not catching everyone's attention and left the room. Mello stuffed the steak into his mouth and got up and in an instant, everyone's eyes traveled towards him.

' _What the hell?_' Mello thought walking out of the room with their gazes still traveling after him.

" You're done already, Mello?" Watari announced. Mello nodded and left after the red head. He followed the red head upstairs and hid behind a wall, peeking out he saw the red head enter a room. The blond started out of the shadows when a hand on his shoulders stopped him. Mello turned around to see L.

" L…what are you…?"

" Didn't I tell you not to go near that boy?" the older detective replied sternly. The blond nodded and said sadly,

" But why can't I?"

" I'm sorry, Mello," L replied patting the boy on the shoulders before leaving the blond alone in the shadows.

--

The blond headed to his room, hoping he would meet the boy tomorrow morning before anyone spots him. The next day, Mello woke up early even before the breakfast bell rang. He walked quietly down a flight of stairs to the boy's floor and headed towards the said boy's room.

Coming around the corner, he spotted Watari and Roger carrying something wrapped in a white bed sheet. Mello ran towards them, but before he could reach what they were carrying, he was held back. It was L once again,

" What the hell, L! Let me go! What is that?!" Mello cried.

" I told you, Mello. Never to go near him again," L muttered solemnly. The blonde stopped his thrashing and came to a complete stop,

" D-Don't tell me that thing is that boy's body?"

L refused to answer his question; instead he hung his head low. Mello looked up at his idol in surprise,

" Why won't you answer me? Unless…"

" I told you to never go near him," L replied again.

" You killed him! You, Watari and Roger! You killed him! Is that why?!" Mello shouted.

" His fate was already decided for him. I'm sorry you had to see him go like this," L stated.

" Why?" Mello broke down, falling out of L's grasp and onto the floor with a thud, "Why did you have to kill him?! Why, L?!"

" I did nothing of the sort. It's like I said before, his fate was already decided," L whispered, crouching to the same level as the blonde. Mello looked up through teary eyes,

" What do you mean by that?"

" He was diagnosed with cancer two years ago. Today was his last day here. I didn't want you to make friends with him knowing you won't be able to have a bond for so long. I did it to protect you, Mello," L said, getting up from his crouching state and sighed,

" But even if you didn't come in contact with him, you were left with wanting to be friends, am I right?"

Mello sobbed harder, " Yes…"

" I know, it's hard," L replied softly, letting the palm of his hand rest upon the younger boy's head.

" Can I ask you one thing though, L?"

" Yes, what is it, Mello?"

" What's his name?" Mello wondered, wiping his tears away with his sleeves of his black shirt.

" Matt, Mello. It's Matt Jeevas."

" Hum, Matt…"

_I promise to be your friend in our next lives, Matt Jeevas._

**OWARI**

--

**A/N: Awww….I think it was cute. But if you thought otherwise…then I don't blame you. Please read and review! Thanks!**


End file.
